


Revolution: War

by Kara852



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, War, angst hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara852/pseuds/Kara852
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary; The 100 did go to the Ocean Tribe. On there way there they encounter new enemies as well as allies. Seeing the Ark fall out of the sky they look for survivors they meet up with Argo & Factory Stations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 New Home

They’d been walking for hours before Clarke finally suggested a break so she could look at Raven’s wounds. Finn and Bellamy quickly walked over to them as they stopped near some caves. They'd been hiking for hours so they'd also decided to take a break. Finn looked at Raven and knew that if Clarke didn't operate fast she'd die he couldn't let that happen he already broke her heart. Bellamy looked worried as hell and Finn didn't understand why as he hated Raven when she got here. "Clarke? Is she okay?" Finn asked worried. "No she isn't but hopefully she'll live."Clarke answered sadly. "Miller help me get her in that cave so i can operate!" Clarke ordered. Miller stood up quickly and moved to get her inside. Finn noticed her wince as Miller carried her inside. "Harper come and help me!" Clarke and harper followed him in. and before they where fully inside Clarke turned and said sadly, "I'm sorry Finn." Finn stood outside the cave for what seemed like hours waiting for Clarke to finish. He constantly heard Raven scream in pain he wished he could help her. Thanks to Lincoln though Raven's wound was able to hold until then. Lincoln had met up with them soon after they took off from the camp. Bellamy came up to Finn and asked "Do you think she'll be okay?" To which Finn answered "I don't know. I hope so." Bellamy sat next to him on the ground and all of a sudden he said, "I'm sorry for calling you a coward." "No your not but its okay I get it you were pissed." Finn responded "Ok but why are you so calm about this?" "I couldn't let Clarke get hurt. Not because I wanted to stay and fight. And about Raven she's a fighter she'll be okay." "Alright then I'm out of here." Bellamy said and left. Clarke was done with the operation and went out to tell the rest of them. "Finn!" she called out. Cause she didn't notice him sitting there. "I'm right here you know." He said jokingly from his position on the ground. "Oh." she said. "How is she?" Finn asked. "Well.."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

 

“Well...I cant know for sure until she wakes up.” Clarke Responded with a sad smile. “Alright then lets wait.” Finn said patting the spot next to him. “No Finn we should get going were really close to the beach I know we are.” Clarke said to him before sitting down in front of him.  
“I know but just wait five minutes.” He said. Time seem to pass by and soon it was night Clarke suddenly said, "Its been hours we should go." "Alright then go get everyone so we can go I'll Lincoln and Octavia." He responded and then stood and walked towards where Lincoln and Octavia were sitting.

"Hey Clarke's gathering everyone so we can go. I need help caring Raven. Would you mind Lincoln?" Finn said as he stood next to them. Lincoln turned and responded by saying, "Yeah I'll help you. Octavia why don't you go help Clarke." "Fine" She said and then walked away towards Clarke.

They walked towards the cave that Raven was in and entered. The cave was lit with candles and torches it was small but big enough for them. Raven lay on a makeshift bed next to a stretcher Finn walked towards her and shook her awake. "Hey were leaving." he whispered gently to her since she was still hurt. "Okay put me on that thing." She said before falling asleep again. Lincoln grabbed the stretcher and placed it on the ground. "Lie her down." "Alright" finn said and picked Raven up and placed her on the stretcher. He grabbed one end and Lincoln grabbed the other.  
They walked out of the cave and saw that everyone had gathered around and were only waiting for them.

"Alright Lets Get Going!" Bellamy yelled loud enough for all the 82 people to hear. They all began walking following Octavia and Clarke since they had the map. After what seemed like hours they finally reached the ocean. 

Clarke stared in awe at the beautiful sight before her the beautiful night morning sky shining a reflection on the water. The sand yellow but not so bright. A rosy sky with lots of shades of color breaking through. It was marvelous. Just then Octavia sighed in awe.


	3. Chapter 3 Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember this is my first story ever.  
> Oh and this story is set at the ending of season 1 and the beginning of episode 13. :)

Chapter 3 

 

They all decided to stay at the beach to rest, eat, and sleep and would continue there journey tomorrow. Finn and Jasper were sitting next to a fire cooking boar and eating fruit. Monty and Clarke were fishing in the ocean thanks to Finn for making fishing rods they could easily catch them. Octavia and Lincoln were helping to build row boats so they could go. Bellamy sat with Miller talking about building a camp somewhere safe. So when they all heard a blood curling scream they jumped and turned to see Lisa a girl from there camp get speared in the back. Quickly Jasper and Miller where pointing there guns at the intruder who speared there friend.

When a tall man with dark hair and red eyes came out Lincoln knew it was the reapers and yelled, "Reapers!" Finn saw a about ten more headed to where Clarke was and grabbed Jasper's gun and started shooting at them killing four since the gun ran out of bullets Miller killed five. Everyone of the gunners started shooting at the reapers and the others grabbed weapons and prepared for a fight. Finn went straight to help Clarke who was now fighting one of them in the water and attacked the one on top of her punching him in the face repeatedly until blood ran all over his face. He didn't stop until he heard Clarke yell at him to stop. When he stopped the reaper was dead and when he looked around he noticed all of them were. 

 

Octavia yelled "Lincoln they took him and Monty!" Panic kicked in when they heard this and started searching for them but they weren't found. "Bell what do we do?" Octavia asked her brother scared. "I don't know O." He answered worried and then yelled for Jasper, Finn, Clarke, and Miller to join him and Octavia and they did. "We should go after them." Jasper said and then added, "We just got Monty back we cant loose him again." "I'm with Jasper We should go." Octavia seconded Jaspers request but Finn didn't agree so he said, "No we should first make a plan then go." "I agree." Both Clarke and Miller said agreeing that making a plan would be better. "Alright then 3 to 1 we make a plan then go mean while we go to the Ocean Tribe to get raven to safety then we come back. Okay?" Bellamy said a plan already forming in his head. They were almost to the island when Clarke saw Finn looking down and sadness in his eyes. Clarke sat next to him and asked, "Are you ok?" Finn turned to her and smiled a little and answered sadly, "No I killed five people today and I feel no remorse is that wrong? I mean if I didn't do it they would've killed you. And I love you I can't loose you." "Finn." Clarke sighed and whispered, "Do you really love me? Cause if you really do, I could try and forgive you. And maybe one day we can be together." "Really?" He asked unsure if she really meant it but she answered honestly and said, "Yeah you know I have feelings for you Finn. Strong feelings. or else I wouldn't have slept with you." "Okay then lets give it a try at being friends then if you want more." He said happy that she was wiling to forgive him. "Look! Were here!" Jasper yelled for all of them to hear. They'd arrived at the Island. Now they needed to see if they could strike a truce.


	4. Truce?

Chapter 4

 

They had decided to let Finn talk since he was better at making friends with Grounders than Clarke and Bellamy. So when they got there only Finn got off the boat and went to talk to the man that was waiting for them. The man was tall and very big intimidating them. He had short black hair and black coal eyes. Clarke worried about Finn seeing that the man was bigger than Finn. Finn and the man started talking and then after 20 minutes Finn went back to the boat and said, "Come on lets go." He started to tell everyone to get off the boat but, Bellamy stopped him and asked, "What happened?" Finn answered reassuringly "It's okay we can go. That man said his name is Patrick and he told me we could stay but we would have contribute to their tribe." "Contribute how?" Jasper asked worried that it would be something bad. "By hunting, fishing, or even building. Oh and we'll be given a small piece of land to build our camp." Finn answered jasper's question with a small smile. 

 

"Finn have you considered this might be a trap?" Bellamy asked him worried that he'd gone crazy or something. "Yeah I have but since Ravens still in recovery I accepted and if there's a problem we leave." He answered looking at an unconscious Raven with a frown. Bellamy noticed how much Finn was worried of both Raven and Clarke and understood. "Alright then let's go." Bellamy ordered and everyone got off and walked following Finn. The man was waiting for them and said turning around, "This one over here is yours." He was pointing at a piece of empty land not far from the beach. It was big enough for all of them and they could start building a camp soon. 

 

Hours passed and it was decided that Octavia, Jasper, Finn, and Bellamy who were going to search for both Lincoln and Monty. Clarke would stay and watch Raven and the camp. So soon all four of them were saying goodbye to Clarke and Miller. They got on the boat and took off.

Clarke watched the boat disappear in the distance from her seat next to Raven. When she heard Raven say, "You love him don't you? Finn?" "I don't know Raven. I'm so confused I like him a lot but he lied to me." She answered looking sadly at Raven. "Give it a try then. You never know if you never try." Raven said looking at Clarke with honesty in her eyes. "But he loves you Raven." "Not the way he loves you. And if you worry about me don't. I have my eye on Bellamy." "What?"  
Clarke said laughingly thinking they would make a good couple. "Yeah I know weird but I just can't stop thinking of him." "Okay enough talk before we end up like Taya and Ally." Still laughing Raven joining her thinking of the two girls who were always gossiping.

 

Finn made his way through the reapers cave following Bellamy since he decided to go first. Octavia and Jasper followed them. Bellamy was up front when he noticed Someone running towards them and whispered, "Someone's coming." Just then Lincoln ran into them and they were about to hit him but stopped. "Lincoln?" Octavia asked before hugging him. Jasper asked him, "Where's Monty?" "In there but I couldn't find him." He answered jasper with a frown. No of them had noticed Finn walk away.


	5. Fun

Chapter 5 

 

Finn walked away from Lincoln, Octavia, Jasper, and Bellamy and moved in further to look for Monty. Using a torch to light up the cave a little he yelled laughingly, "Monty you in here? Come out, come out wherever you are!" 

Jasper, Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln heard him all the way to the entrance. Jasper asked worried, "Is he crazy? The reapers will hear him." "Oh my god Finn lost his mind." Octavia cried out feeling sad about Finn loosing his mind. "O come on let's go get him before he does something he'll regret." Lincoln said chuckling a little knowing Finn caught on that the cave was empty of reapers since they only tied them up and left. Lincoln let them keep believing Finn was crazy cause it was so much fun. He decided to let Bellamy be in on the secret to his amusement Bellamy decided to play along.

Finn knew he probably was being a little too dramatic when the others finally reached him but oh well he thought. "Oh how can I live without him! Our nerd!." Finn was fake crying now laughing when Octavia and Jasper turned around.

Suddenly though they heard something up ahead and Finn asked them, "Did you hear that?" "What?" Bellamy asked him. A noise of a chain came from further inside. "That." Finn said grabbing his gun and walking towards the noise. Bellamy followed him and so did the others. They saw a light from up ahead and then saw Monty struggling to get free from where he was tied. Monty hanged from a chain tied at his wrists. In front of Monty there was a cage with a girl inside.

The girl had black hair, grey eyes, and sickly pale skin. She opened her mouth to speak, "Please help me!" She pleaded with them.


End file.
